User talk:Birdpaw
Welcome Hi, welcome to Harry Potter Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Birdpaw page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SmudgyHollz (Talk) 20:44, June 4, 2010 Hi! Hello Birdpaw! I didn't know that you liked Harry Potter! The Bright side 20:50, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hello Birdpaw! I didn't know that you liked Harry Potter! The Bright side 20:50, June 4, 2010 (UTC) I can't wait to read your stories! I bet they will be brilliant!! [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Smudgy]]'' 'Hollz 21:02, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hi! Are you on? Don't know why I just said that, 'cos I'm off! Bye!!! [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Smudgy]]'' Hollz'' 21:00, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Sorting I left you some questions on The Sorting page. Oh, and which house do you think I should be in if you read my answers? [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Smudgy]]'' Hollz'' 15:27, June 11, 2010 (UTC) User Rights I have decided that you will be one of the new admins of this wiki! It doesn't matter that you don't have a second, as I have also decided that I will be the second for everyone else who has requested user rights. After all, there are only six users!! [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Smudgy]]'' Hollz'' 19:26, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Wait, I read your answered questions and am finding you rather hard to place! Which would you rather be, Ravenclaw head, Hufflepuff head or Gryffindor head? We need another Slytherin head too, so you could be in that house if you want! [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Smudgy]]'' Hollz'' 19:33, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Cool! I'll just go hand out the user rights! [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Smudgy]]'' Hollz'' 19:39, June 11, 2010 (UTC) My New Obsession! Okay, this may sound odd, but I am now obsessed with online spelling and grammer checkers! I did the first chapter of Abby's Letter; Abby looked at the clock, timing how much time was left before her and her brothers eleventh birthday. The clock seemed to click slowly and every second seemed like an hour. I'm going to Hogwarts with my brother so we should have nothing to worry about, she thought. She looked at the window hoping to see an owl with a letter on its foot. Ray was turning in his sleep which meant he was having a bad dream. She looked on, wondering what type of animal she would get. A cat would be nice, but sometimes they can be really annoying. No she would rather get an owl. Owl's were more helpful then cats; they carried letters and newspapers. She knew because she saw her mum reading the Daily Prophet. She had read some too, but not much. Ray always read the Daily Prophet and had big dreams of becoming an Auror. But you need high grades for that and Ray was not the best at school. When her mother called, "Abby, Ray wake up breakfast is ready and there's a letter here for you!", Abby and Ray pushed each other down the stairs and sat at the breakfast table waiting for their letter. "Here you go," mum said. She handed the letters to Abby and Ray and Abby quickly opened hers and it said: (I don't have a HP book with me so i forgot what the letter says) Dear, Abby '' ''You will be attending Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry where you will learn magic but there is a rule you are not to use magic outside of school as it sometimes frightens the muggles. Also First year students are not allowed a broom until second year. See the enclosed form for all your school stuff you will need you can get these at Diagon alley just tap the third brick under the broken one and that is all Sincerely, Mrs.Flake Abby put the paper down and said to Ray, "What did yours say?" Ray shrugged. "Probably said what yours said." Their dad came out to the front hallway with an owl. He said, "Ok give me the letters so I can send them too Mrs.Snow." They handed their letters to their dad and he wrapped them on his owl and the owl flew out the window. Their dad opened the door, stepped outside, got into his car and drove off. Ray took a big piece of the pancake and said, "Um should we be going to Diagon alley?" Abby looked at her brother with a glaring look but there mum had exclaimed, "Oh yes you are right! Come on lets go!" They all stood up and went to the leaky cauldron in a hurry. "As if nothing could happen," Ray complained loudly as they were stuck in what Abby thought was the worst traffic jam ever known. She wanted to get there already so she said casually, "Mum can we use the invisibility part of this car and fly there?" Sadly mum's answer was always, "No we can't because of all the muggles around." Abby sighed, "Well it's about time we got out of that." Ray nodded and asked, "When are we going to get there mum?" Mum stopped at a little parking lot and turned around, "Ramond and Abigale Snow you two must be the worst pair of twins I have ever met. Abby groaned, "Mum you don't call us by our full name. It's not cool" Ray giggled and said, "What do you know about cool?" Great. The only thing me and my brother will agree on is calling us Ray and Abby. Jeez he's not cool either so what's his problem? she thought. Abby jerked out of her daydream when her mum said, "We're here. Welcome to Diagon alley." Then she added, "I'll pick you up later." She then drove off. That's what it came out with. Don't worry, I haven't saved it or anything! I was thinking of doing it the first chapter of every story. Wow, I have a lot of spare time!! Oh, and here's what the Hogwarts letter says in the books; '''HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Cofed. Of Wizards) Dear Miss Frost, We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on the 1st of September, we await your owl by no later than the 31st of July. Yours sincerely, Minevra McGonagall Deputy Headmistress Just thought I'd let you know! Bye! [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Smudge']]A cat like no other… 20:36, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Hi! I noticed you were on! [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Smudge']]A cat like no other… 18:47, August 8, 2010 (UTC) That sounds cool! But I think I have to go. My dinner's ready. [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Smudge']]A cat like no other… 18:51, August 8, 2010 (UTC) yeah. Well, I joined here!Check out the awesomeness of my LAME siggy! 20:32, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations!! Improvement Team Re:Logo Sure! What do you want it to look like? Any preferences on the colours or writing font? [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Smudge']]A cat like no other… 18:31, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I'll get to work tomorrow! :) Right now I'm going through my peices of papers and organizing them - yep, I'm a completely orginized person who's also a bit of a swot - into different sections so that it is easier to find everything and so that it looks neater! I'm gonna have to go now, bye!! [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Smudge']]A cat like no other… 19:29, September 17, 2010 (UTC) I really don't know what kind of style you were looking for so I two! :) Hope you like them! [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Smudge']]A cat like no other… 07:57, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Sure! And we had an IRC page, but I'm not sure where it has disappeared to... It would be a good idea to find it! :) [[User:SmudgyHollz|''' Merry Christmas']][[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'And Happy Brithday to Me!!]] 07:33, December 6, 2010 (UTC) WFW Sorry to contact you here, but I wasn't sure if you'd answer on WFW. I heard from Oak and Foresty that you quit. Is that true? (select answer) NO ----> Stop reaidng and message me about what a nitwit I am (xD) YES ----> Come back! Or at least tell me what happened. Forest is really, really, reeealllly upset. She can't even talk about it. So can you please tell me? I want to help. --2011 Ring in the new year! 23:46, January 5, 2011 (UTC) I commented on it a day or two ago....I was hoping more people would follow. And when she told me she was so freaking depressed. She couldn't say anything, she just told me you left and then had to change the subject. So...if you come back that'd rock. But if you don't.....it's your choice. But I know alot of us'll miss you. --2011 Ring in the new year! 22:10, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Just realized that I'm on Moony's account (don't worry, she's with me somewhere). But, no, sorry. I lost interest in spelling and grammer fixer-website-things. I'll try and find it though! Moony Whiskers 17:31, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, no luck. All the history on my computer seems to have vanished too... I think my brother must have been messing things up! Today was a Fairytale ღ 16:06, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Um...I'm here, I guess. I'll be writing soon! [[User:Whitestar7|'''Super]] Whitestar 20:11, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh, yeah! I completely forgot about the Houses pages! What do you think we should put into them? Today was a Fairytale ღ 17:47, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Yeah! What do you think it should look like? I mean, it would look rather dull if it were just a blank page with news and all of that on it. We could have the House colours on the different pages I suppose... Ooh! Maybe there could be a section to do with all of the recent stories by people of that house (if that makes any sense at all!)! Today was a Fairytale ღ 18:04, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Would you like to make the page, or shall I? And I can't do it at the moment because I have dinner to eat! Today was a Fairytale ღ 18:19, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Yes, although it will have to be tomorrow because I have now finished dinner and am onto last-minute and thinking up ways to get a note for swimming from my mum! :) Today was a Fairytale ღ 19:11, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Abby's Letter Hi, I was wondering if I could copy Abby's Letter onto another Wiki. Thanks, Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 17:37, April 22, 2011 (UTC) On the Wiki I'm going to copy it to, we need more pages and I'm looking at a bunch of the fanfics here and picking out a few of them and then asking permission to copy them. (I only pick the good ones.) Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 19:14, April 22, 2011 (UTC) I'm done. What do you think of it? Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 19:21, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Cool! English accents are immense! And The castle? There are quite a few castles in England - and if you mean Hogwarts, I'm pretty sure that the building JK Rowling based it off of is somewhere in Edinburgh. Nothing much has been going on with me; apart from Parent's Evening that is! I'm so pleased, and a little disturbed. Apparently I excel at ICT and my French teacher knows where I live... Anything exciting happening with you? [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Look Out Sunshine']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'Here comes 12 jammy dodgers and a ''fez!]] 18:12, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Birdpaw, I was wondering if you could clean up some of your pages? I've sent a request to the content team, but we still have a few stub articles. It would be great if you could add more onto your The Element series/Characters page! Thanks! [[User:SmudgyHollz|'''Look Out Sunshine]] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'Here comes 12 jammy dodgers and a ''fez!]] 11:05, May 29, 2011 (UTC) IRC Okay, so I found the IRC page (I forgot that it was in the drop-down bar...) but I'm confused. I think I made a channel and I think I made an account(?). I still can't figure it out though! On other wikis they have welcome messages at the top and everything. I seem to remember you offering to help me with this at one point. If you haven't got anything better to do - assuming that you even know about this stuff - do you mind talking me through this stuff? [[User:SmudgyHollz|'''Indifference and neglect]] often do more damage than outright dislike 11:50, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Hi Birdpaw! Do you think you could do me a favour and check out this page? I still don't know whether it only makes sense in my own head and could really do with some feedback! Thanks! [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Indifference and neglect']] often do more damage than outright dislike 14:52, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks a truck load, Bird! Yes, that was a very odd thing to say... And I'm kind of shuffling the chapters about, that's why it looks like a story. Again, really sad that you're leaving WFW but really glad that I can still speak to you here! [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Indifference and neglect']] often do more damage than outright dislike 20:51, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Sure - although I have to go onto the laptop (my brother's nagging me for a go on here). I'll be on in a second! :) [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Indifference and neglect']] often do more damage than outright dislike 18:26, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Hi Bird! Do you know how I could become an op on the IRC? Turns out I didn't register my nick properly and it expired... [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Indifference and neglect']] often do more damage than outright dislike 08:43, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Sure! [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Indifference and neglect']] often do more damage than outright dislike 18:49, August 7, 2011 (UTC) 'Eyup chuck! Right on it! [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Indifference and neglect']] often do more damage than outright dislike 17:55, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Hi Birdpaw! Are you on? I love Demented! Can't wait to see how it ends! [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Indifference and neglect']] often do more damage than outright dislike 16:43, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Affiliates Would you possibly be interested in affiliating with the Creativity Unleashed Wiki? Veni[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Vidi']]Vanish 04:12, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Oh, okay. Thanks for telling me :) Btw, could you check my sorting request, please? Veni[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Vidi']]Vanish 00:28, September 25, 2011 (UTC) I get them from deviantart :) Veni[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Vidi']]Vanish 01:51, October 7, 2011 (UTC) where do I leave the answers to my questions? -[[User:ExtremeSSJ4|'I Hate You,']] For [http://eraverse.wikia.com/wiki/Eraverse_Wiki Stealing My Heart!] 01:11, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Sure! I could squeeze in a quick five minutes! :) [[User:SmudgyHollz|'It does not do to dwell on dreams']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'and forget to live']] 00:22, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Wow! Really sorry I didn't reply to your message! Guessing your not on anymore? [[User:SmudgyHollz|'It does not do to dwell on dreams']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'and forget to live']] 16:58, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Still on? [[User:SmudgyHollz|'It does not do to dwell on dreams']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'and forget to live']] 21:00, January 28, 2012 (UTC) I know! It's crazy! How are you? :) [[User:SmudgyHollz|'It does not do to dwell on dreams']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'and forget to live']] 17:13, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Aww! That's rubbish! What's wrong? I'm just waiting around. Nothing much is going on. My Mum and Baby (shouldn't really call her that now she's two) are in the car. My Dad and Grandad are out in the boat. My brother's watching football at a ridiculous volume. My Grannie went off to have a fag in the corner. [[User:SmudgyHollz|'It does not do to dwell on dreams']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'and forget to live']] 17:19, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Colds are the worst! They're really annoying! And ha ha! I'd be surprised if she didn't know it was bad for her health. Do your ciggie packets have Smoking Kills written all over them? [[User:SmudgyHollz|'It does not do to dwell on dreams']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'and forget to live']] 17:32, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Lol! So do I actually! xD By the way, do you also think I'm a complete weirdo for wanting to live here?... [[User:SmudgyHollz|'It does not do to dwell on dreams']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'and forget to live']] 17:45, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Hi Bird! Haven't talked to you in ages'!! How have you been? Having a good summer holiday? I was wondering whether you could take a look at my contest - I thought it might bring in some more users because it's been a bit empty over here recently. [[User:SmudgyHollz|'It does not do to dwell on dreams']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'and forget to live']] 20:56, July 13, 2012 (UTC) I have an annoying habit of reading my messages and then just not replying. Sorry! What was the weird thing that happened? My family is going to a wedding. We're staying in these really cool chalets (basically a wooden house - kind of similar to a log cabin)! Unfortunately, I've been told that I have to share a room with one of my dad's cousins(?) who I've never met before ever. It sounds like my Grannie's just thrown a bunch of just random people in with us. My mum's just happy that we're not sharing with my uncle and his werewolf child (seriously, the kid is the sweetest thing ever through the day, but he just ''screams all through the night!) or with the best man (not sure what's wrong with him apart from the fact that he seriously needs to cut his hair). Anyway, we're leaving on Thursday morning and coming back on Monday, so it would be brilliant if you could make sure this wiki's okay. I'm sure nothing will happen, but it's better to be safe!! :) [[User:SmudgyHollz|'It does not do to dwell on dreams']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'and forget to live']] 08:50, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Re: Ohai, Birdeh -waves- 05:12 Wed Oct 17 Hey Birdy! 8D I haven't talked to you in forever! Anyway, some other users and I from PJOFFW were trying to bring back the older, inactive users back to the wiki, and since you joined PJOFFW a year or two ago I was wondering if you planned on coming back anytime soon. You're a fantastic writer and me and a few other users we hoping you would come back sometime. -Amon/Noatak 20:12, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Yeah! I've definitely had haggis before! It's surprisingly hard to explain the taste. Spicy and meaty, I guess. To be completely honest, I think I prefer the veggie haggis we have on Robbie Burn's night - but having said that, if you're going to try haggis, try the real stuff first. And have it with mashed tatties, neeps and a good glug of gravy. Delicious! Whatever you do, if at any point in your life you go to Scotland, do not get haggis from our local chipper. It comes battered, tastes of salt and the paper was sopping wet with grease. Trust me, I'm never making that mistake again... [[User:SmudgyHollz|'It does not do to dwell on dreams']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'and forget to live']] 10:42, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Erm...derpy question here. So, on the sorting page, you actually edit the page and put your answers on there, right? Then an admin will erase that and say where you've been sorted? Is that what I'm supposed to do?I Love Rock n Roll,So Put Another Dime In the Jukebox Baby 03:48, May 21, 2013 (UTC)Silverstourm Ergh, sorry, sometimes I forget I'm using a code, and I don't know how to code, so on some wikis it shows up like that. Sorry.I Love Rock n Roll,So Put Another Dime In the Jukebox Baby 03:49, May 21, 2013 (UTC)Silverstourm Hi Bird! Long time no see! I fixed your talk page for you - a signature had gone wrong somewhere and the blue has hurting my eyes... Also, I tried to set up a forum page for sorting users. It's not very good yet, but I just wanted your opinion. Which is better: the normal sorting page or the forum sorting page? [[User:SmudgyHollz|'It does not do to dwell on dreams']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'and forget to live']] 09:37, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I like the forum idea a lot better too. However, you may need to help me out with that a bit. Or a lot. I only managed to create that page by literally copying and pasting everything from various different wikis... Anyway, so how's you? On your summer holidays yet? [[User:SmudgyHollz|'It does not do to dwell on dreams']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'and forget to live']] 08:53, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Sorry to bother you again. I am very, very annoyed. I've been trying to get this username template to work for about an hour. But it just doesn't want to work for me. Any suggestions? [[User:SmudgyHollz|'It does not do to dwell on dreams']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'and forget to live']] 11:21, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Okay, that's embarrassing. Apparently the template does work - it just doesn't show up on preview mode. Whoops. I'll stop sending you messages now. [[User:SmudgyHollz|'It does not do to dwell on dreams']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'and forget to live']] 11:29, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I've got about four or five weeks of school left too! Am so excited for the holidays!! I'm fixing up the House pages right now. You don't mind being Head of Gryffindor, do you? I was thinking of maybe asking Red if she would like to come back and be Head of Ravenclaw. If she says yes, then I guess I'll set out to try and make Hufflepuff cool. Just need to find somebody for Slytherin. By the way, I was wondering whether to make people use character names instead of usernames for the houses. Do you think that's a good idea? We could make stories about our characters on the House pages and make it more like real Hogwarts?... [[User:SmudgyHollz|'It does not do to dwell on dreams']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'and forget to live']] 20:34, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Hi Birdpaw! Cant believe its been so long since i last visited this wiki. Hope you're doing well and that life is working out for you :) (Is this even how you leave a message? I cant even remember...) --[[User:SmudgyHollz|'It does not do to dwell on dreams']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'and forget to live']] 09:09, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Glad you've been okay! Life's been a bit up and down for me as well - but I did make one real life friend. Are you proud of me? :) --[[User:SmudgyHollz|'It does not do to dwell on dreams']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'and forget to live']] 19:46, February 23, 2015 (UTC) If it makes you feel any better, I haven't seen or spoken to her in about 2 weeks. I didn't realise that she has to look after her mum a lot so I'm feeling pretty guilty right now. I want to do something to show her how much she means to me, but am not sure what. Any suggestions would be very welcome. :) Are you still at school? I'm going into my last year and it's terrifying... --[[User:SmudgyHollz|'It does not do to dwell on dreams']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'and forget to live']] 20:59, February 23, 2015 (UTC) I feel like shit. I kept getting on at her for not replying to me for like 3 days because I had absolutely no idea about her situation. I apologised so much, bought her fancy chocolates and send her funny texts every couple of days. Don't know what else I can do... Can't believe that school has ended. That's so much of life just... Gone. The real world seems really scary. Do you have any idea what you want to do? --[[User:SmudgyHollz|'It does not do to dwell on dreams']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'and forget to live']] 22:16, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Really hope she thinks so. Im really annoying and have some serious anxiety issues. But she is honest to god the best person I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. I really don't deserve her. That's good that you have some sort of plan for your future. I bet you would be an awesome actress! Hope you get that job!! I'm stuck because I have no idea what I want to do with with life - ironically, I know I definitely don't want to be a writer... --[[User:SmudgyHollz|'It does not do to dwell on dreams']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'and forget to live']] 17:27, February 24, 2015 (UTC)